


Alt section for The art of Avoiding

by Ohgingersnap



Series: Little did you know. [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Random & Short, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgingersnap/pseuds/Ohgingersnap
Summary: Even though that memory hurts my pride I can't help but smile as I think about the grape sized bruise Sam sported on his face for the days following.-------------------------------------------This was originally supposed to be in the art of avoiding but I diddn't think it fit well enough for the mood I was trying to set,So enjoy it as a small one shot! :)





	Alt section for The art of Avoiding

_ Whoever invented THE TEST can go inhale a rock and die. _

 

I thought bitterly to myself as I sat on bobby’s poor Excuse of a couch,

My tired green eyes watching Sam re read the same chapter for the fifth time in a row.

While my mind wandered over everything that happened this past week.

 

_ I grumbled to myself as I tried to sit up on the comforter once again. _

_ But my sweaty palms were making it nearly impossible as they stuck to the blue fabric _

_ Causing me to lose my balance and slide back down against the headboard. _

 

_ “Sonova-” _

 

_ “ Dean!” _

 

_ I stopped talking immediately as Sam cut of my rant. _

_ His eyebrow raised toward me in question _

_ As he placed a tray of food on the table to my right. _

_ I pouted and looked up at him with my best puppy eyes, _

 

_ “Sammy I'm stuck.” _

 

_ Sam deflated with a sigh, _

_ Whatever he was about to say vanished from his tongue as he walked over to my bed. _

 

_ “Here Dean lean up.” _

 

_ I did what he asked without protest and squealed in glee when he raised me up so that my back was now against the headboard. _

_ I heard Sam snort as he quickly fixed my pillows. _

 

_ “There.” _

 

_ He said as he stepped back with a soft smile playing on his lips, _

_ But that smile immediately fell when I realized that I just fuckin squealed like a girl. _

 

_ “Sonva bitch Sam!” _

 

_ I yelled out as I punched the air in irritation _

_ Causing him to jump back to avoid the punch. _

 

_ “God damnit! _

_ I'm Turin into a giant girl!  _

_ A giant squealing little girl- _

_ Baby- _

_ Uhhhhhh!” _

 

_ I yelled loudly in frustration as I threw the nearest object at Sam. _

 

_ “Hey- _

_ What- _

**_Dammit Dean_ ** _! _

**_Calm down_ ** _!!” _

 

Even though that memory hurts my pride I can't help but smile as I think about the grape sized bruise Sam sported on his face for the days following.

 

"Let me guess you're rethinking your entire existence again because of that stupid test."

 

I look up to see Sam leaning back in his chair with his nose in a book.

 

"I'm not re thinking my existence."

I scuffed with an eye roll.

 

"I'm just thinking over all the-"

I swung my arm around as I spoke

"Changes that have happened to me since my birthday."

 

I take a long swig of my Apple juice.

 

"And since when do you think the test is stupid?

you practically were preaching by the damn thing last week."

 

Sam looked up at me from over his book,

Right eyebrow arched and raised.

 

"And since when do you swig apple juice?"

Sam retorted with a snort.

 

I open and close my mouth several times before saying

 

"Screw you Samantha."

 

I than look Sam right in the eyes and take a long dramatic sip of my apple juice.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part of this series will take me a while to write because I plan for this next chapter to be around 9,000 or so words.  
> This will be the biggest chapter yet, and I have alot I need to do in this next part.  
> So please be patient, and know that I appreciate you all.  
> Thank you  
> <3


End file.
